Teach Me A Lesson
by Lady Shyla
Summary: Jack/Daniel. Sub/Dom. Daniel needs to be taught a lesson. Desperation. Humiliation. Watersports. Oh and a little fluff for good measure. R/R please. It's my first sub/dom attempt.


Hey, so there's hints of a sub/dom relationship. Some humiliation and of course Watersports. Please Review. Rated 'R' for a reason.

I was kneeling on the floor. My back was stiff and my knees were starting to go numb, but that was okay. My master had asked this of me and I was happy to comply. I kept my arms behind my back. I stared straight ahead. My master was sitting in the chair in front of me. He could see me out of the corner of his eye if he wanted or he could just turn to watch me completely. However, he did neither. Instead he sat and read the newspaper. I hate when he ignores me. I was to make my master proud. I can't do that if I'm forgotten about in the corner.

A page is turned and I try not to sigh. I really need to piss. I'm not allowed to go. This is my punishment. My master wanted to put a collar on me last night and I was difficult when he tried to fasten it. Don't get me wrong, the idea of my master collaring me is euphoric; however I was afraid someone would see. It was stupid. We were upstairs and the curtains were closed. There was no way anyone could have seen what we were doing.

So that's why I'm being punished. My master said that because I was embarrassed he would give me a better reason to be embarrassed. That's why I'm in the corner and unable to relieve myself. I have to wait. I have to ask his permission. I very desperately need the bathroom now but I don't want to disappoint my master by ending this too early and getting the relief I don't deserve. Truth be told, holding on like this, for so long is somewhat arousing. The cold air caressing my body is also causing me to shiver delightfully. I'm certain I would be getting hard now if the need to piss wasn't taking over complete control of my thought process.

He has finished the paper now and is watching 'The Simpsons', on T.V. How I wish I was over there, sitting at his feet, with his hand running through my hair. I feel a pang from my bladder and know it is time to let my master know. I won't last much longer now. I haven't been allowed to relieve myself since last night's indiscretion. It is four in the afternoon and I know I won't last another hour let alone the next ten minutes.

"J-Master?" I query quietly.

"Daniel? Is there something you would like to say?" He answers calmly. He has now turned the T.V. off and is giving me his full attention.

"Yes, master. I am deeply sorry for my actions last night. I shamed myself by refusing your collar and I beg forgiveness." I bow slightly but my bladder will not allow for much movement.

"Very well Daniel. Come here." He knows I'm desperate. I slowly get to my feet and use all my self control not to grip my penis like I so desperately want to. As I'm walking towards him I feel a sudden rush. I look down and try to force my muscles closed with all the control I posses. We both watch as a single drop of urine slides down my leg. I stand in front of him with my arms behind my back and my head bowed down.

"You dare to piss yourself in front of me!" It is a statement, but I still answer.

"I am sorry master. I'm just so desperate. Please, forgive me yet another indiscretion."

"Hmm...you do seem to have a number of them don't you. Still I shall grant you my forgiveness. However, you must first complete your punishment. You know what it is?" He asks.

"Yes master. I must disgrace myself as I have disgraced you. I must allow you complete control of my body and soul. I give you everything I am."

"Good. You understand then; very well, do it. Piss." I'm elated when he grants me permission. I barley have to think and I'm pissing on the floor in front of him. There is a hissing and as the piss runs down my legs they start to shake from the relief of letting go. I had needed to go so badly. He watches and the he reaches his hand out to play with the stream. I groan. When I feel my stream finish I fall to my knees and rest my head on his knees.

"Thank you, master, thank you." I'm pleased when his hand runs through my hair once again.

"Yellow!" I sit back immediately when Jack uses our safe word. We worked off of the traffic light system. Green was good for 'go', red meant 'stop'. Yellow was basically an indication that everything was all right but they just needed a break for a minute.

"Everything okay Jack?" I ask concerned. What we were doing was far outsides Jack's box.

"Yea, Danny. I'm peachy. It's just, are you all right? Was that okay. Was I too forceful or..." I decide to stop him before he can work himself up any more. I lean forward and kiss him on the lips.

"Yes Jack, I'm fine. You were perfect. You've got nothing to be worried about. Okay?" He nods.

"You're really into this stuff so."

"Yes I am. But, Jack if any of this is bothering you we can stop. You know that."

"I know, I'm just still getting used to it. It is slightly out there. Just as long as you're sure."

"I am. Are you okay now? Do you want to continue?"

"Yes. Let's go. Green." I nod and we're back in the scenario. I lean back so I'm sitting on my heals and bow my head again.

"Master, please, let me touch you. Let me make you feel good. Please." I can see the fire back in Jack's eyes and it pleases me.

"I really shouldn't after you made such a mess of yourself and my floor. However I'm hard and do not want to take care of it myself so you may." I reach forward excited and start to undo my master's belt and trousers. Once I have him in hand I rub him a few times before lowering my mouth and breathing over it. "Do not tease your master. I want pleasure and you will give it to me." Quickly I suck him into my mouth and swallow as much as I possibly can. I use my hand to rub the very end, where my mouth cannot reach.

I groan as I feel him trust into the back of my throat. I start to bob my head and run my tongue over the sensitive underside, following the large pulsing vein as a trail marker. I stick my tongue into the slit of his dick and slide back so I can blow on it slightly before swallowing him whole again. I keep moving even when I can feel his hands roughly grabbing a fistful of my hair. I know he's close. I swallow again and I hear him shout as he comes. I swallow all he gives me and when he's finished and I've cleaned off his dick he pulls me up by the hair for a bruising kiss.

"I'm not finished with you yet." I sit back eagerly. I'm hard as a rock and I know I'm not allowed to touch myself. Only my master may touch me there. We had planned this whole scenario and now the final moment has come I'm beyond excited. I hadn't been sure Jack would go through with this last part but after our break earlier I'm certain he will. I can't wait. I focus back to my Master and watch as he grips his penis in his hand and points it towards me.

I only need to wait a second before his stream is hitting me in the chest and moves up to my mouth. I try to swallow as much as I can and I can feel myself starting to lose control. I need to come now. So badly. That's when he lowers his stream and brings it down to his my penis. And GOD! Isn't that just the most arousing thing I've felt in _forever_? Without touching myself I feel myself rise up slightly and scream out "JACK!" as I come is four long spurts.

I fall forward and Jack catches me. I snuggle into and I feel him pulling me up to lie on the couch. We sit and in a matter of minutes I'm asleep.


End file.
